1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory cell of a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) device may include a cell structure including a lower electrode, a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure, and an upper electrode sequentially stacked. A capping layer may be formed on a surface of the cell structure for protecting the cell structure.